Chains in my Heart
by FairytailLoverNalu
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, one of the most feared deliquent in Magnolia high meets Lucy, the mysterious girl of the whole campus who's to be said emotionless due to an incident that happen. Natsu, who had taken an interest to her wanted to find out her secret. Read and Find out.(With some drama and tragedy)
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Natsu Dragneel, most feared student in Fairy High met Lucy Ashley (not really her real name), a distant quiet and anti-social who was always teased by his friends. But then it seems to interest him about her because his different from the other girls. But why is she liked that? And why does she hide her true identity?Read and find out. Pairings:Mostly Nalu slight Gruvia, Gale and Jerza. Plus sucks at summaries and grammars!

Chapter 1: Fateful Encounter

Natsu's POV

I was walking down at the hallway with Gray, Gajeel ang Jellal. Well as usual, all students that are on the hallway are cowering in fear as we passed through them. It was really fun to see them like that and every student who stands in our way are ended up in hospita in for a week and never come back. I see students that are glaring at each other who dared not to fear us. Then as I turn to the corner, I bumped a girl who had a blond hair above her shoulder, she had an eye patch under her bangs at the right eye, her eyes are chocolate brown , I nearly gasped as I see the beauty of it but it was filled with pain and sadness, she had a curvy body that matches her pale skin as she picked up her books. After the girl picked them and as she gazed the floor with down eyes and only mumbled "Sorry" to me then passed through. I was shocked at her reaction towards to me, she's different from the students who I just bumped and as they to cry begging forgiveness. I looked at her behind as the girl passed through my friends ignoring the comments and insults being thrown at her as she walked behind. At first I was impressed but then I remember as I gazed at her chocolate brown orbs, I can see the pain and sadness that she bears through her eyes. It really interest me about her, about that mysterious blond haired girl. After that we continue to walk to our room in our last subject "Biology"oh god not this again, I thought because this was my hated subject.

*AFTER SCHOOL*

NORMAL POV

"Tch!... I really hate that freaking subject."natsu mumbled he walked passed through his friends."Yeah me too but I was happy that Levy accepted me to be my girlfriend haha!"gajeel exclaimed happily."Oh hey Gray why don't you answer already you're freaking stalker and plus she looks hot!"said jellal while smirking."Nahh..I don't want to talk about that creepy woman"said gray while shivering as he thought someone is following him."Oi Salamander! Why are quiet so sudden that's rare to see you like that huh?"asked gajeel curiously."Yeah it unusual to see you like that flame brain!"gray teased. "What did you call stripper?"natsu said more like wanting a fight."Oh wanna go hot head?"gray insulted."Bring it on"said natsu as they bicker."Oi you two stop fighting!"Jellal said in an angry tone as he stopped them from clashing."Well what are thinking about Natsu?"asked Jellal,"Im thinking about that strange blonde girl I just bumped a while ago"he said in a calm voice."Oh that girl, she was braved to confront you like that huh?"said Gajeel."Yeah he's right I bet she was some new chick that's why she doesnt know you"said Gray."No it's just like she's strange and different"said Natsu who looked confused."Hey Jellal, do you know that girl I just bumped a while ago?"asked Natsu to Jella who look more like curious."Well I don't know her, maybe ask Erza or Levy about it, Why do you ask anyway?" asked Jellal who tilted his head."Nah..just curious!"said Natsu."Well I guess we three while be heading here flame brain"said Gray."Yeah Yeah go ahead Ice Pee you dont need to say!"said Natsu to his bestfrienemies while watching them go away."tch im going home"said natsu as he walk through his way home. Then suddenly ,he stopped walking as his eyes widened in shock that he saw the mysterious blond girl walking in front of him,then suddenly"This will gonna be fun!"natsu mumbled while smirking.

End of chapter 1!

Hehehe! This is my first story! So don't forget to review! Please soften you're comment!Maybe a couple of days i'll upload my next chapter!

-JA NEE MINNA!

FairytailLoverNalu


	2. Chapter 2: Crossed Paths

Well hello guys! Im really glad you like my story! So here's the next chapter! I dont know if you'll like it or not? And please soften your reviews and comments about my story! Im new here so..im really out of my mind that's all. And don't forget to add this story to your library! Please bear with me okay!? Plus im not good at grammars!:3And I DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL!

Chapter 2: Crossed Paths

Normal POV

The blonde that Natsu's been following walked out to the streets and passed down on a street with many shop and cafe's. She walked passed through the park. As Natsu watched in confusion while the people around her gaving her a disgusted look while others are mumbling and whispering something about her but then the blonde continued to walk along passing through them like she didn't hear anything. Natsu couldn't help but feel sad about her, just seeing her like that make his heart feel crumbled. So,he shot some death glares to that people that seeing her like she was a pest to them. They continue to walk then suddenly the girl stopped at her tracks as she face a small house, it wasn't really small but simple. It has 2 floors, walls are painted in orange and blue with a light blue door and a door bell on the right side off it. Natsu watched as the blonde girl unlocked the front door and closed and said "Tadaima..."she said in a quite calm voice but more like depressed."Why in the hell she's like that?"he mumbled before he left, "Well I guess im going home since I have tracked her down"Natsu said while walking away to the girl's house. But then again he bumped into something, eventually he bumped into a little girl with long blue hair that are tied up into two side ponytail's. She wore a pink t-shirt with a red ribbon on the middle, and a blue mini skirt. She has big brown eyes that are alike to the mysterious blonde girl."Ouch...a-ano im sorry for causing you trouble"she said while picking up her groceries."It's okay, I'll help you!By the way Im Natsu! Whats your name little girl?"Natsu said while up her things."Im Wendy thanks for helping me Natsu-an!Well I've gotta go before nee-san gets home! See you tommorow Natsu-san"said Wendy waving her hand goobye while running hurriedly. Natsu smiled as he thought that girl was a resemblance of the blonde."I think I like her"he mumbled as he thought at the blonde while walking away.

*THE NEXT DAY*

NORMAL POV

Its a normal day as usual everyone's minding there own business. Gajeel's flirting Levy,Levy's reading her books look annoyed to Gajeel. Jellal's helping Erza in the student council works well Erza is the student council president so she has a lot of works to do. While Gray is avoiding her stalker Juvia, well Juvia is following Gray well you know, because Juvia is obsessed to her Gray-sama. Then Natsu, well he's on the rooftop watching all the students below because it's his favorite hot spot to relax during free time. As always students keeps avoiding him and his group and even teacher's and seniors keeps avoiding them so they don't get into trouble. While Natsu is looking at below,someone caught his eye,and its the same blonde girl sitting under a sakura tree reading her books. He watched as she sway her golden locks in the wind and open her the book she's reading gently. But then some group of strange boys came to her well like they're bullying her or something. So this caused him to get him angry and pissed."Damn that,why they're kept bullying her?" he muttered in angry tone while walking forward fast.

At the Tree...

"Hey blondie, what are you doing there? You know its our place so GET OUT OF HERE"yelled a boy with spiky blonde hair too. She didn't respond and continued reading."Hey are deaf or something?"he continued more look annoyed but she didn't even move or respond she just stayed at her place."Why you..."he said as he grabbed her wrist and slapped hard her face,so this cause the blonde to cough blood."Hey Sting that's enough we might get detention ya know?"said one of his group with a black hair."Well I don't care Rogue and this is her next punishment for disobeying me!"Sting said as he was about to punch the girl but someone grab his shoulder and punched him right to his face. The blonde stared emotionless at the man with a spiky pink hair with a scarf around his neck and it was Natsu."HEY GET LOST ALL OF YOU!"he yelled at the group including Sting and watched them retreat. Then he notice the blonde staring at her own blood."Hey are you okay?"he said worrying about her, she only nodded without a facial expression."I think you should go to the clinic so they can treat you're wound?"Natsu said but the blonde said nothing as she wiped her blood with her own hand and grabbed her things. Before he could said anything she immediately walked away from him like scared. He was staring at the blonde dumb founded as he watched her walked away from him.

So what do you think about it? About this story I made Wendy as Lucy's little sister but not really her little sister. And I even made Sting and Rogue here as Lucy's bully. About Natsu, umm Im thinking about how he's gonna intruduce to maybe Erza,Levy, Juvia, Mirajane, Lisanna,Elfman, Bickslow,Gildarts and other characters will show up in the next chapter. And about Lucy's past, it will soon to be revealed at next chapters. So don't forget to add favorite and follow and please when you review please be gentle okay?!

~JA NEE MINNA ARIGATOU!

FairytailLoverNalu:)


	3. Chapter 3:Story Untold

Hey guys here's chapter 3. Thanks for your wonderful reviews please keep reading it. I hope you like! I forgot to tell you all that i just rewrite some other parts on chapter 1 last few days, Gomennasai!Enjoy reading!Nalu! Nalu! Hooray! Its all about NALU!

Chapter 3: Story Untold

*IN THE CLASROOM*

NORMAL POV

The Class had already started, all students are busy studying and some are chatting. But there's a certain pink haired boy who's staring at the outside beside the window not wanting to listen but thinking to someone. Well of course he's thinking of the blonde beauty, by that time Mr. Gildarts is busy sleeping,he's one sure lazy teacher while others minding their own business. Then Natsu slowly walked out not wanting anyone to see him. He decided to search for and befriend with with her. He searched in the hall way, rooftop, even in the library she's not be seen. But there's only one place that he knows that she could be there.

*GREEN HOUSE*

NORMAL POV

He walked to the green house and there he find her sitting again under a sakura tree again reading as usualand yet he's right that his instincts are telling him that she's there. He slowly walked into her not wanting to notice him. But the girl already know that he's here so when he was about to step forward again. Then the blonde spoke.

"What do you want from me?" she said like a whisper but still reading her book.

'How did she know that im here?'he thought.

"I was-"he said but he was cut off by the blonde.

"If you want some money, food or anything else I can give you just leave me alone"she said.

"Hey I was just trying to apologize for what happened yesterday!"Natsu said while scratching his head.

He never apologize to someone like that but to her like she was special to him. Then suddenly the blonde rosen up in her seat and face him like nothing happened.

"Oh im sorry I'm mistaken up you to someone else well I've gotta go "she said calmly walking but before she could pass him a warm hand grabbed her wrist and It was Natsu .

"Wait what's your name anyway? Im Natsu"he asked.

"Lucy, Lucy Ashley"Lucy said facing behind before she left.

"Lucy huh? Pretty name..."he mumbled.

While watching her back as she walked.

*AFTER SCHOOL*

The four walked out together in the hallway with their bags. As always students keep cowering in fear whenever they looked at them with a death glare.

"You dumb imbecile where have you been?"Asked Jellal annoyed to Natsu then Natsu answered back.

"Jeez its not like I'm gonna lost ya know? "he said.

"Yeah well flame head sometimes is getting amnesia!"said Gray annoyed at the presence of Natsu.

"What did you say Popsicle?"said Natsu more irritated at Gray.

"Are you deaf? I said Flame head!"Gray mocked.

"Ice Princess!"

"Ash brain"

"Porn Star"

"Dimwit"

"Moron"

"Underwear man"

"Charcoal"

"Tsk! A bunch of idiots!"Gajeel mumbled,that is enough to them to hear.

"What did you say Metal Face?"they both shouted.

"I said you two are IDIOTS!"Gajeel shouted at the last part.

Then Gajeel joined the fight of the two while Jellal is sighing in defeat. Then suddenly a voice pop out in no the trio started to tremble when they saw other than the red haired demon president of student council Erza right in front of them.(I made Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal a little bit scared of Erza:3LOL XD)

"Y-yo e-erza"Gray said stuttering in the presence of the red haired demon.

"Are you three fighting?"Erza asked ath the trio in front of her.

"No Mam!"Gajeel squeaked like a little kid.

"Aye!"Natsu and Gray both said (Happy version no. 2 Gihehe!*evil smirks*)

"Good!"said Erza who looked pleased to the trio.

As soon as Erza leave,Natsu remembered something that he had to do. So he told the trio to go ahead because he had some business to do with a certain someone. Soon they left him leaving down the hallway near the exit. Soon as he spotted his target he immediately followed it outside. And his target was the one and only blonde beauty Lucy. He followed her like a creepy crazy stalker just like Juvia who's obsessed with Gray. But soon he lost his prey so he decided to go back but when someone called him. Then turned around to see Wendy waving at him. He smiled at her presence so he went to her.

"Hello Natsu-san!"she said while smiling at him brightly.

"Oh hi Wendy nice too see you again!"he said smiling back at her.

"You seem happy today! By the way what do you want?" he asked at her.

"A-ano...I was asking you if you could come to our house and have a diner with us!As a thanks offering"she exclaimed happily.

"Umm...Maybe next time!"he said.

"Please! Pretty please!"she pleaded cutely to him with puppy eyes.

"Okay!"he said he couldn't resist to her super cuteness.

"Yay! Oh I could introduce to you my nee-san and my auntie! I couldnt wait if you see her!"Wendy said dragging him to her house happily.

"What does your sister look like?"Natsu asked innocently.

"Well she was tall, pretty and intelligent!"she happily answered him with a smile but soon the smile disappeared with a sad depressing looks on her.

"But she got into an accident while saving me..."she said sadly.

"But how?" Natsu asked curiously wanted to know everything.

"Hey there's our house!"she said smiling trying to avoid the topic.

As Natsu looked at the house, he seems familiar with it. Like he has seen it a few days ago. As they both approached the door. Wendy called someone.

"Aunt Mira Were here!"Wendy called out loud.

As the door opens, a girl with a wavy long white hair with shiny blue eyes who wore a red long dress with pink doll shoes greeted them. Wendy immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Hi!"Natsu greeted her.

"Oh hello so you're Natsu right?"she asked while Natsu nodded.

"Im Mirajane Strauss nice to meet you Natsu! So you're the one that helped wendy! Thank you for helping her she's a little clumsy to herself"Mira said apologizing to Natsu.

"Oh Its okay"Natsu said while examining the place.

After that Mira sets the food on the table and Natsu immediately eat up. They laugh and chatted for a little. After they finished the food, Natsu notices Mira placed some of the left over in a plate and immediately go up stairs. Then Natsu came up with Wendy and asked something.

"Hey Wendy you're sister is sure kind you know!"said Natsu to Wendy who's laughing lightly.

"She's not sister Natsu-san it's my auntie"Wendy said to Natsu who looked shocked at the same time.

"Then who's you're sister? How come she didn't join us here?"Natsu asked confused.

"Well she's up there"Wendy said pointing at the up stairs.

"Nee-san had a lot of problems involving her life and her family well eventually im not her real little sister"said Wendy who looked suddenly a voice came out calling Wendy.

"Wendy! Don't ever mention that again"scolded Mira to Wendy.

"Wait what do you mean Wendy? "he asked at the little bluenette.

"Well I guess there's no reason to hide it anymore"Mira said sighing in defeat.

"Well her Wendy's sister name is Lucy"Mira blurted out.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock as she mention the blonde's name.

"You're Lucy's aunt as in real? that blonde haired girl who's always been alone by herself reading her books and roaming around?"Natsu asked in surprised.

Mirajane nodded in agree and she began telling her Lucy's past.

"Well Lucy's true family is Heartfilia theyre one of the richest family in magnolia,her father's name is Jude Heartfilia and her mother is Layla Heartfilia. They had two children which is Lucy the older on and Michelle her younger sister. They had a wealthy life thanks to their parents career."Mirajane said sadly as she looked upon the stairs.

"How come her little sister's not here?"asked Natsu who looked curiously.

"Im not done yet Natsu!"she said as she began to continue again.

"When one day they went into their summer house for vacation. They will live there in two months, when one day a group of man more like robbers came into their summer villa. They barged in and killed all the guards and Maids. They even destroyed the whole mansion and murdered Lucy's parent in front of her and her little sister. When they cant find what they want. They came to the conclusion regarding her little sister's 's like...she have a chance"Mira said while tears are slowly pouring down in her face. Natsu's eyes widened in shock seeing Mira crying like that. He felt his heart crumbled after hearing this.

Mira eventually continued the her story.

*FLASH BACK*

Little lucy and michelle were playing inside the mansion when suddenly they heard gunshot' s. They were immediately told by their parent's too stay inside Lucy's room and locked them. As they're parents left they heard screams and helps from the down hall. As soon as they heard their father screamed in pain. They got out in the room and went down stairs.

"nee-chan im scared"cried michelle sobbing in tears then she screamed in shocked as they're father is in the floor filled with blood.

"Mama Papa!"Lucy shouted in their parent's name. They came down and see her mother was held in the neck with blood. Then suddenly the man speak.

"Say your last words"the man said to layla.

Then Layla smiled as she faced her daughters with blood trickled in her mouth and said "Lucy, Michelle I love you!"she smiled at them then *BANG!*. Lucy's parents was now in floor with blood. The robbers immediately held lucy and michelle with their hands. Then the leader suddenly spoke to them to released the blonde haired girl.

"So...you're the older huh? I want you to do some favor to me"the man said to who Lucy nodded in fear, in fear that she would lost her only little sister.

"Bring some objects that might be cost some value you have 30 minutes to do that give each person understand?"Lucy nodded in agreement. Soon she came running around the mansion searching for items, she felt tired and dizzy. Now she lost her parents she didn't want to lose Michelle anymore. She came into the rooms searching for jewels and money but she didn't find any of them. As soon as she heard her little sister screamed she immediately looked at the small clocked and it's only five minutes she has to find something. Then she saw a big vase she tried lift it up and yet she did. Her mind is screaming'Hurry there's no time, there's no time'she thought. When she was in the stairs her one foot slide, that her fall and broke the vase. Then a suddenly *BANG!* came she immediately run down stairs even if her feet was with wounds. She sudden froze in shocked to see Michelle's lifeless body in the floor with her parents. Her eyes widened as she saw, she stood their not even moving, just standing there. Blood are scattered around the floor lifeless body's are in the ground. She couldn't protect them, she couldn't protect her. She was all left alone, in just thirty minutes everything lost in front of her. After thirty minutes the police came, she was the only one left ALIVE.

*END OF FLASH BACK*

Natsu sat there froze and shocked when he heard her story being told by Mira who's crying at the same time. His eyes are covered in shadow and his bangs Natsu couldn't help but feel bad about her. After all he made her even suffered more after doing such things to her in the past few years in highschool. Bullying, Trash comments, insults are being thrown up to her, he felt guilty. He felt HORRIBLE after she made friends at her a while ago in school. He decided this keep it a secret to everyone. He made up his mind that he would help her move on in her traumatic past. And he's not going to turn back again. He promised wendy and mira that he would help her change. He wouldn't let her being alone. He promised that ever since he met her and layed eyes on her. He wouldn't change his mind.

So how's the story! Sorry for keeping you wait for my soften you're reviews and comments. Hope you like it.

FairytailLoverNalu


	4. Chapter 4: Making moves

Hi Everyone, sorry if I made you wait for this story and quite a lot of busy these here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

-fairytaillovernalu

Chapter 4: Being friend with a delinquent?

LUCY'S POV

I woke up early this morning and i thought that i was already late but, when i saw the clock,its just 5:30 in the morning. I quickly jolted up in my bed and went to shower so that I could get prepared for this morning, While I was in the shower, the first thing that came into my mind was Natsu. Natsu, the most delinquent boy whole school?What am i thinking? well I couldn't get off in my mind that Natsu wants to be friend with me but I couldn't help but think that I was some sort of prank or something. After when inwas finished in the shower, I quickly dressed up my school uniform and put on my eye patch on my right that, I went down stairs and saw Mira preparing our breakfast.

"Ohayou.." I greeted at her quietly

"Ara Lucy, Ohayou.."she said with a motherly smile on her face as always.

I knew Mira for so long after that incident, mira was already 27 and she was already married with Freed who was out of abroad for 5 years. She has 2 siblings, the one is Elfman who says things are 'Manly' and living with his wife Evergreen and the youngest one is Lisanna who was working abroad with her boyfriend Bickslow. Well I feel sad for Mira too because she was always lonely in the house but she didn't mind it. After I finished eating, I grabbed my plate an placed it on the sink.

"Neh Mira-san, where's Wendy?" I asked at her

"Maybe she's still sleeping, you know she always overslept" Mira said while washing the dishes.

"Then im off to go..."I said and grabbed my bag and went straight to go.

"Take care"she waved at me before I walked down into the streets

But before I could go on, I saw a pink haired man leaning on one of the light post. Then he noticed me and flashed a goofy smile.

NATSU'S POV

After a minutes of waiting, she finally came out and she stopped when she noticed me. I looked up to her and smiled but she didn't respond and instead, she continued walking. I felt like my heart crumble when she shrugged me off.

"Hey wait!"I called and walking beside her.

"What do you want? "she asked not facing me

"well...um..I just want to know you better" I said scratching my back in embarrassment.

"well you already know me"she countered back

"umm...oh hey how about we walked to school together?"I said changing our topic

Then she faced me with her brown orbs and nodded. I felt like ninjas are lingering inside my stomach when she faced and I find it that, I quickly grabbed her hand and started running towards the school.

NORMAL POV

When the two finally reached the school, Lucy noticed that everybody was all staring at them. While Natsu continued glaring at them. When the two are about to walked in the classroom, they were confronted by a red headed girl. Natsu shivered when he saw her.

" . .LATE?" she said with a murderous glare that could scare a demon.

"Ummmm...well yo-"Natsu said who was out of reason. and cutted off by the blonde

"We were walking when we saw a girl who collapsed on the stret so we decided to help her that's why were late"Lucy said with a blank expression while facing the red headed girl known as Erza.

"Its a good thing you helped someone, so okay you may go in"Erza said while the two teens walked inside their classroom.

"Yo flame freak!" Gray greeted at the pink haired male.

"Whada ya want Ice princess?" Natsu asked annoyed at Gray's presence.

"You have gotten yourself a girl neh?"the raven haired boy smirked.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Natsu asked with a blush creep on his face.

"im just walking with her that's all..."he mumbled enough for Gray to hear.

But before Gray could respond, the door was slammed revealing a brown haired man known as 'Gildarts'.

"okay brats, go to your seats and let's start the lesson"he said seating down on his chair.

Natsu groaned in frustration because of that boring teacher. So he decided to look around and saw Lucy who was tapping her pen. The pink haired idiot keep staring at the blonde like a creepy stalker until the end of the class. Natsu couldn't believe that he had made friend with the blonde but felt sad for her due to some reason but he will make sure that he will keep his promise and make Lucy to be happy and moved on her past.

So how was it!? Well it's crappy I think but I will make sure there are some romance in the next chapter. So keep reviewing and pls soften your comments okay!?

~fairytaillovernalu


End file.
